Josh is an idiot
by Shanna1
Summary: When Josh upset's Ginger, CJ has a cunning plan ON HOLD INDEFINTELY
1. Ginger

"Ginger, thanks for covering for me." Donna said as she came back to her desk. Ginger was sat with her back to her. "Ginger?" Donna repeated. She spun her chair round. "Oh my god what happened?" She said as she saw the tears falling down her friends face. "Shush, it's okay." Donna said taking her in her arms as Ginger sobbed. "What happened?"  
  
"Josh." Was all she could manage.  
  
"Come with me." Donna escorted her across the bull pen to outer CJ's office. "Carol is she in?"  
  
"Yes. Is everything okay Ginger?"  
  
"Josh did something." Donna said before tapping on CJ's door and opening it.  
  
"Hi Donna, Ginger." CJ said looking up from what she was reading. "Oh my god what happened?"  
  
"Josh, did something while I was out. Ginger was covering for me."  
  
"I kill him." CJ said as she sat Ginger down on her couch. "I will literally kill him."  
  
"Don't worry I've got it covered. Can Ginger stay here?" Donna asked.  
  
"Of course. Carol call Margaret and get her to bring over the ice-cream and Kathy and Bonnie I think they has a stash of chocolate in their desks."  
  
"Right away." Carol said picking up the phone.  
  
"What are you going to do?" CJ asked.  
  
"I think its time I had a little chat with the Communications Director don't you?" Donna said before heading across the building to the Communication's bull pen. She passed Bonnie and Kathy who each has their hands full of chocolate.  
  
"Kathy do you have." Sam stopped as he saw the bull pen was deserted, he then saw Donna storm in. "Hey Donna do you know where everyone is?"  
  
"Yes. Is he in?" She asked pointing at Toby's door.  
  
"Yeah, he's working on the speech he doesn't want to be disturbed." Sam said.  
  
"Well he'll just have to put up with it. I need you too." Donna flung open the door.  
  
"Bonnie, I told you." Toby stopped and looked up at Donna. "You're back can we get Ginger back now."  
  
"No, not for a while and Kathy, Bonnie, Margaret, CJ and Carol will be unable as well."  
  
"What the hell? Is this some kind of walk out." Toby snapped.  
  
"No they're looking after Ginger."  
  
"Why what happened?" Sam asked.  
  
"I got back and she was in floods of tears."  
  
"What happened?" Toby asked standing.  
  
"She was too upset to say anything other than it had something to Josh. I just thought you should know."  
  
"I'll take care of this. Sam you're with me." Toby said marching out of his office.  
  
"Have you seen Margaret she's vanished?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's unavailable at this time." Toby growelled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She and the rest of the women of the West Wing are in CJ's office comforting Ginger." Sam supplied.  
  
"What happened?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Josh, he did something or said something while she was covering for me while I was at the dentist."  
  
"Why did we ever hire him? Toby don't go over there it's to close to the press, Donna tell him I want to see him in my office immediately, I don't care what he's doing, then go and see what you can find out from Ginger then take her home, she can take the rest of the day off. Sam call Anisley in case we need a legal view point on this. Toby you're with me."  
  
"Leo, there were a couple of the press corps hanging around when I walk her to CJ's office." Donna supplied.  
  
"That's all we need. Go get Josh now."  
  
"Yes Leo." Donnas said before heading back to Josh's office.  
  
Donna entered without knocking.  
  
"Thank God your back and Ginger can go back to Toby, I need the report on the thing."  
  
"Sorry it'll have to wait Leo needs you in his office now." She snapped.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you?"  
  
"Leo's office now and I won't be here when you get back."  
  
"Why where are you going you only just got back?"  
  
"None of your business, Leo's office now other wise the Secret Service agents will be here to drag you. Goodbye Joshua." Donna marched across the hall to CJ's office.  
  
"DONNA" He yelled after her.  
  
"Josh, when I say now I mean now." Leo yelled.  
  
"Coming." He said trailing after him. "What's going on?"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing?" He said closing the door. "Toby?"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Donna? I know she pissed about something, but honestly I don't know why."  
  
"Not Donna, although we know why she's pissed. Ginger."  
  
"I didn't do anything to Ginger." Josh protested.  
  
"That's why she is in CJ's office crying is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"What did you say to her Josh?" Toby bellowed. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Leo yelled.  
  
"Sorry, you wanted to see me?" Anisley said tentatively as she entered.  
  
"Yes, come in and take a seat, Sam you too."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what's happened?" Anisley asked.  
  
"Didn't Sam fill you in on what we know so far?" Leo asked.  
  
"No. He just said you need to see me in your office in case of a legal issue."  
  
"Josh has done something to make Ginger cry in the hour Donna was a dentist appointment." Leo informed her.  
  
"That's where she was. She didn't tell me she had a dentist appointment." Josh stated.  
  
"Actually she did." Sam said. "Twice last week. Twice on Monday, three times yesterday and this morning before staff and just before you left for the hill."  
  
"How am I supposed to remember that?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh, if you can't remember her telling you something that many times, it makes me seriously question how the hell you manage to help run the country."  
  
"We're getting off the issue. Josh what did you do to Ginger?" Toby demanded. Not that he'd admit it but he was protective of his assistants.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ginger, look at me." CJ said. "I need you to calm down enough to tell us what Josh said to you." Ginger swiped at her eyes.  
  
"He got back from the Hill about ten minutes after Donna left. He walked into his office and slammed the door. So I just left him to it and took a few messages from people wanting appointments to see him and told them I'd have Donna get back to them about the best times since she knows Josh's schedule better than anyone." She stopped.  
  
"Go on." Margaret encouraged.  
  
"About fifteen minutes later, he flung the door and started yell for about needing the 'report for the thing' and then he went back into his office. I didn't know what the 'report for the thing' meant so I went in to ask him what he meant." She hesitated. "He started yelling about what I had done with his assistant. So I explained that Donna had to go out for an hour and I was covering for her until she got back. I asked him what report he was looking for and I told him I'd try and find it." She paused again. "I spent the next fifteen minutes looking for it everywhere I went through the filing cabinets and Donna's desk but I couldn't find it."  
  
"It's on his desk where most of the reports he's looking for usually are." Donna supplied.  
  
"You know what the 'report for the thing' is?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Research report for the Education Bill. Josh has been working on it on and off for weeks. So I put it on his desk every morning for when he has a free ten minutes." Donna informed them.  
  
"Go on." CJ encouraged Ginger.  
  
"I went and told him I couldn't find, and asked him if it could wait until Donna got back. He started yelling at me and saying that I must be an incompetent assistant and then he started mumbling about how it was a wonder that the communication office was still running with such useless staff. He said other things but that was the gist of it. I left when I started crying and that's when Donna found me."  
  
"Come on I'll take you home, Leo gave you the rest of the day off." Donna said.  
  
"Leo knows about this?" Ginger mumbled.  
  
"He was looking for Margaret after I told Toby and Sam what had happened. They're all in Leo's office with Anisley."  
  
"Does Leo." Margaret started.  
  
"He knows where you are. Come Ginger, Bonnie can you grab her bag for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did you say they were in Leo's office?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yes." Donna replied.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to say something to that idiot boss of yours." CJ left her office.  
  
"CJ," Danny said.  
  
"I don't have time Danny, I need to see Leo."  
  
"So you don't want to comment on why all the senior assistants are hauled up in your office, where Ginger was seen entering crying and all the rest of the senior staff are in Leo's office with one of the associate White House counsels?"  
  
"No comment. The brief will be pushed back an thirty minutes. So go back to the press room I have to see Leo."  
  
"But you'll have a comment later?" Danny asked.  
  
"Danny leave or I'll have someone remove you and get your credentials suspended for a week."  
  
"Fine. But I'd like an answer."  
  
"Later Danny." CJ strode across the west wing and knocked on Leo's office door and entered without waiting for permission.  
  
"How's Ginger?" Toby asked.  
  
"Donna's taking her home. You're an idiot." She said clouting Josh around the back of the head.  
  
"Ow." Josh said as he instantly ran his hand over the back of his head.  
  
"How the hell could you call her incompetent for not being able to find a file that is sitting on you're desk already?"  
  
"He called Ginger incompetent?" Toby questioned. "Josh, Ginger is good at her job, even if she does question whether the constitution is still in print. If she can't find something it's usually because it isn't there."  
  
"Anisley?" Leo said.  
  
"Sounds like she could have a cause of action. But Ginger probably wouldn't sue if Josh apologised, and by that I don't mean have Donna send her flowers, I mean a proper apology."  
  
"Toby?" Leo said.  
  
"Sam can probably talk her out of it, if we promise she never has to work for Josh again."  
  
"We have another problem." CJ stated. "Danny knows something is up."  
  
"Great just what we need. Josh why can't you keep your mouth shut." Leo said.  
  
"I have an idea but I'd need to run it by you and the President first." CJ suggested.  
  
"Margaret!!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Yes Leo." Margaret said stepping into the office.  
  
"See if the President has a minute to see me and CJ."  
  
"He has five minutes in about five minutes." Margaret said after a minute.  
  
"Right, Josh I want you to go back to your office and work on an apology for Ginger, Ainsley go with him. Sam, Toby get back to your speech."  
  
"CJ what's this plan?" Sam asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait. Tell Carol to set the briefing back thirty minutes."  
  
TBC 


	2. CJ's Plan

"Charlie said you need to see me." The President said removing his glasses.  
  
"We had a slight situation with Josh." Leo stated.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"While Donna was at the dentist, Josh managed to upset Ginger by yelling at her for being incompetent because she couldn't find a memo that was on his desk. Anisley says she could have a case to file suit. CJ has an idea how to fix this."  
  
"I think Anisley was right to suggest that he apologise in person, but Josh has a habit of upsetting the assistants and the interns, so I suggest that we should let him spend the day seeing what it's like to be an assistant."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Jed asked.  
  
"Donna can practically do Josh's job, she's been in practically every prep session with him. Why don't we pick a light day and she can run Josh's office. She can bellow at him, make him bring her coffee, file, type memos that sort of thing."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Pick a day and let us know." Jed said picking up his glasses.  
  
"Sir, can I suggest we let Danny cover it, he was asking questions earlier and I blew him off." CJ added.  
  
"Go ahead. Tell him it's a staff training exercise. But nothing is to be released without going through the press office first." Jed nodded at Leo's comment. "Send Donna to my office with Josh's appointment book when she gets back and talk to Danny we don't need another scandal in this White House."  
  
"As apposed to the one down the street, who can cause as much scandal as it wants." Jed joked.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you Mr President."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Leo, Donna's here." Margaret said.  
  
"Send her in." Leo said looking up from the report he was reading.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Donna asked.  
  
"Take a seat. That will be all Margaret can you close the door." She left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Is Ginger okay?"  
  
"She will be. Josh can be difficult to handle when you're not used to him and Toby has a different way of running his office to Josh."  
  
"We noticed. Josh is working on an apology for Ginger now, but I need to know what is his lightest day this week."  
  
"That would be Friday. He has a meeting with Congressman Skinner, but other than that barring unforeseen circumstances, he's going to use the day to catch up on calls and paperwork and work on the Education bill."  
  
"I take it that you've prepped Josh on all those matters and there fore could discuss them at length."  
  
"Yes. Leo what's going on?" Donna asked suspicious.  
  
"Hang on." Leo hit the button on the intercom. "Margaret, call CJ and tell her Friday is ago."  
  
"She'll know what you mean?" Margaret questioned.  
  
"Yes." He turned back to Donna. "On Friday we'll be giving you a temporary promotion for the day."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"White House Deputy Chief of Staff."  
  
"Huh? You want me to do Josh's job for the day?"  
  
"Yes and Josh will act as your assistant for the day. You can leave calls and most of the paperwork, but I want you to take the meeting with Matt Skinner, I'll call him and let him know what's happening. You'll need to come to Senior Staff, you can feel free to wade in on issues brought up."  
  
"You really think I can do this?"  
  
"Donna, apart from taking the meetings you practically do Josh's job anyway. Matt Skinner likes you and there is less chance of him leaving offended anyway. The President and I have the greatest confidence in you. You should feel free to make Josh do anything he makes you do on a day-to- day basis."  
  
"This was CJ's idea of punishment wasn't it."  
  
"Yes, but we're calling it a training exercise. Danny will be following you both around for the day."  
  
"What did Josh say when you told him?"  
  
"We haven't yet and we won't until Thursday. You can't tell him either, but I wanted to keep you appraised as it affects you too. Keep your schedule light. We'll inform the rest of the senior staff before hand as well. You'll do fine Donna."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Leo." She said hesitantly. "I'd better get back to making Josh feel guilty for yelling at Ginger."  
  
"You do that and don't help him with the apology he has to do it himself. Ainsley will probably be around making sure that we don't get sued."  
  
"Ginger won't sue. She likes working here, she just has a problem being called incompetent when it's Josh that's the one with the problems. His office is a complete tip, he can never find anything."  
  
"Friday seems to be the day to implement change. The only thing you can't do is sign off on a raise for yourself and have fun it's not everyday you get the opportunity to make changes."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Josh Lyman's office." Donna said automatically as she answered the phone on Thursday evening.  
  
"Donna, it's Leo. Can you tell Josh I need to see him? You can take off for the night after that. You've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"I'll tell him and thanks Leo." Donna hung up the phone. "Josh, Leo wants to see you." Donna yelled.  
  
"When?" Josh said from his office doorway.  
  
"Now. I've finished this so I'm going home."  
  
"You can't I need to work on the stuff for the meeting with Matt Skinner."  
  
"You can. You just don't need me here. By the way Ginger liked the chocolate and the flowers. I'll see you tomorrow Josh."  
  
"Donna." Josh groaned.  
  
"Josh and see Leo." 


	3. Donna is boss

"Leo, you want to see me." Josh said entering Leo's office.  
  
"Take a seat, I've just got finish this." Leo said without looking up from his report.  
  
"If it's not important I can come back, I've got to prepare for a meeting with Congressman Skinner tomorrow."  
  
"Donna will take care of it." Leo stated.  
  
"You sent Donna home. I have to read all the notes she made me."  
  
"Donna will take care of the meeting tomorrow." Leo said taking off his glasses.  
  
"Donna doesn't take meetings she's my assistant."  
  
"She does tomorrow she's being promoted for the day."  
  
"To what she's my assistant?"  
  
"White House Deputy Chief of Staff."  
  
"Last time I looked that was my job, so unless you're expecting my resignation?"  
  
"You're being demoted for the day as punishment for making Ginger cry. You'll act as Donna's assistant. She has a set of guidelines as to what she can and can't do. Congressman Skinner knows he's meeting with her instead and Danny is going to cover it as a training exercise so he doesn't write a story about the incident with Ginger." Leo said as he shuffled papers on his desk.  
  
"Are you serious?" Josh exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone else thinks it's a good idea including the President. Donna has full power unless there is a national crisis."  
  
"Leo, you can't be serious. I have work to do."  
  
"Donna can do most of it and you can do the rest over the weekend."  
  
"Leo. Does everyone else know about this?"  
  
"Yes, we've been organising the schedule. You'd best go and familiarise with it. You'll have to be in early as we have a staff meeting at seven o'clock and I'm sure Donna will want to get some work done before that."  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you." Josh said blankly.  
  
"It wouldn't be the White House if you could have a little fun once in a while. Go now I have calls to make."  
  
"Is this even legal?"  
  
"Yes. Now go."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Good morning Joshua, out my office." Donna said as she strolled in the next morning. "I'd like a cup of coffee and my schedule for the day."  
  
"You're loving this aren't you."  
  
"And why would you say that Joshua. Now I really need that coffee and the schedule."  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you assistants don't get coffee in this part of this office unless someone is getting fired."  
  
"What not even for guests. Good morning Danny."  
  
"Congratulations on the promotion Donna. You deserve it, so what's on the schedule for today?"  
  
"I'm meeting with Congressman Skinner later today and I have Senior Staff in thirty minutes. Apart from that I'm still waiting for Josh to get me the schedule. BY the way you did want coffee didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, and a Danish too if possible." Danny smiled.  
  
"You heard him Josh, the schedule, two cups of coffee and two Danish pastries."  
  
"What did your last slave die of?"  
  
"He didn't, he went to a job with better pay because of the pittance you pay me I couldn't afford the rates. It might be something to think about there Josh. Schedule please."  
  
"Fine I'll be back."  
  
"I take it you already know your schedule for today?" Danny said as soon as Josh had left.  
  
"Of course but Leo told me to make Josh do everything I do. First thing I do when he gets here in the morning is give him his schedule. So we wait, then while I have a day I'm going to get him to sort out a decent filing system for all these folders."  
  
"So what else do you do when you're Josh's assistant?" He asked taking out his notebook.  
  
"I keep track of his schedule and Josh in general. I make sure he has the right information and is in the right place at the right time. I research and condense information to assist him with decision and prep him for debates. Then there is your typical secretary things of answering the phone, writing letters, sending baskets to people he's offended during the day, bringing him in when he steps out side the box to much. Make sure he eats and make sure it's decent healthy food on occasions.  
  
"DONNA, How do you work this thing?" Josh yelled.  
  
"THAT'S YOUR JOB TODAY JOSH. I CAN'T HELP YOU." She yelled back. "Oh and to banter and constantly nag him not to yell at me. Basically to keep the office running."  
  
"So how did Josh hire you?" Danny asked.  
  
"I didn't she hired herself." Josh said. "You have Senior Staff at seven, then CJ wants twenty minutes before her press briefing. Then you have Congressman Skinner at 10.30. Then you have the rest of the day to paperwork and general to boss me around and to deal with anything that comes up."  
  
"Can you call Sam and see if he's free for lunch?"  
  
"Any reason?" Josh asked concerned that she wanted to have lunch with his best friend.  
  
"I want to jump him. That was a joke Danny. I need to discuss something with him for the First Lady."  
  
"Anything I need to know about?"  
  
"No. But I need you to find the new education report that came in last night and reduce it onto index cards for me."  
  
"How many?" He asked.  
  
"Three preferably, but I'll accept twenty."  
  
"Are you going to introduce a new Education policy?" Danny asked.  
  
"No, we're just looking over reports that have submitted. We get new reports on things. All of them pass through this office." Donna answered.  
  
"We'll make a politician out of you yet." Josh replied.  
  
"And we're still waiting for that coffee and remember to be polite when you answer the phone, and well not you."  
  
"That's not fair Donna. I can answer the phone."  
  
"Yes of course you can. Josh how long have I been your assistant?"  
  
"Three years."  
  
"How many times have I had to call you?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"So don't you think I'm qualified to know how you answer the phone?"  
  
"I'll be going now. By the way you have Senior Staff in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thank you Josh."  
  
"Good morning Donna." CJ said ten minutes later.  
  
"Good morning CJ. Did you need something?" Donna asked. "Because I'm trying to sort out this file."  
  
"Did you want to walk to Senior Staff with me?"  
  
"Sure. What about Danny?" Donna asked, grabbing the files she needed for Senior Staff.  
  
"Danny, you've got two options. One you can try and help Josh sort out whatever mess he's making at the moment or Carol has permission for you to get visitation for ten minutes with Gail."  
  
"Gee thanks." Danny said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey it's not every White House reporter who gets to spend the day in the Deputy C.O.S's office."  
  
"I'm sorry Danny, but you'll have to leave I can't have a member of the press in here when I'm not." Donna said politely. "But keep trying to get Josh to bring you that coffee." They all left and walked past the bullpen. "Josh I'll be at Senior Staff."  
  
"That's not for another ten minutes."  
  
"Josh what do I keep telling you?"  
  
"My watch sucks."  
  
"It really does. Look there are big clocks on the wall run by the Naval Yard find the one that says Washington DC underneath it on a little plaque and run the schedule by that."  
  
"Come Donna, we don't want to be late on your first day."  
  
"Josh, help Danny as well." Donna and CJ headed off towards Leo's office.  
  
"Good morning." Leo said as he strolled into his office from the Oval Office. "Donna, welcome to the mad house that is senior staff. Margaret." He yelled the last part.  
  
"Yes." She came in hold a large bouquet of flowers and handed them to Donna.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"They're from the President and the senior staff for putting up with Josh. Now back to running the country."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"See that wasn't too bad." Sam commented as they left Leo's office.  
  
"I can't see what Josh always complains about. By the way did Josh call and to see if you're free to have lunch with me?" Donna asked.  
  
"You want to have lunch?" He questioned.  
  
"There First Lady has something she'd like you to look into and she asked me to talk to you about as technically for the day I out rank you. So I thought we could do it over lunch."  
  
"Cathy hasn't mentioned anything but I should be able to fit you in for an hour."  
  
"I've got a meeting with Congressman Skinner at 10.30 but after that I should be able to fit into whatever time you have in your schedule.  
  
"Cathy." Sam said as they stopped outside his office. "Do I have time for lunch with Donna today?"  
  
"You're free from twelve thirty for an hour." Cathy said after looking over Sam's schedule.  
  
"Call Donna's office and confirm the time with Josh." He smiled at her. "See doesn't that sound good.  
  
"I'd better go. I've got things to prep and I've got to rescue Danny from Josh and try and convince him to bring me coffee."  
  
"I'll see you at 12.30 Donna. Have fun." Donna strolled through the West Wing to Josh's . her office.  
  
"Cathy just called to confirm lunch with Sam." Josh said.  
  
"Thanks for calling him earlier to check like I asked." Donna said sarcastically. "Any calls while I was out?"  
  
"Only from people who want to see me next week. I told them you'd get back to them tomorrow."  
  
"You can work a schedule Josh, thirty minutes for people who we've already met with and are just wavering, forty-fiver minutes for new meeting and an hour for people who have serious concerns or want to debate a bill and won't go through the Communications office."  
  
"You really have a system for how long meetings are going to last?"  
  
"We all got a card with instructions on length of meetings from Leo's office the day we got into the White House. You leave a minimum of thirty minutes between meetings where possible for travelling, snacks, collecting information etc." She opened her desk drawer and shuffled paper round and pulled out a small laminate card. "See guidelines for setting meetings. By the way is Danny still finishing visiting with Gail?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think CJ will kick him out, she has a press briefing in twenty minutes."  
  
"How are the index cards coming?" Donna asked.  
  
"Slowly, how do you do this everyday?"  
  
"It's a talent." Donna smiled. "Skim read the report and make a note of anything that jumps out at you and any statistics and use that as a starting point."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll be in the office. Let me know when Congressman Skinner gets here."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Donna, Matt Skinner is here." Josh bellowed.  
  
"Sorry Danny we'll have to finish this later." Donna apologised.  
  
"That's okay. I'll go and pump Josh for information." Donna got up and walked into the entrance.  
  
"Congressman Skinner. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Donna and congratulations on the day's promotion."  
  
"It's a challenge. If you want to come to Josh's office I've been briefed on the Bill. Hopefully we should be able to work something out."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank you for meeting we me Donna. You're much more diplomatic than Josh." The Congressman said as they exited the office.  
  
"Let me know if you need to discuss this again at a later a date." Donna said shaking his hand. "I hope to see you soon."  
  
"You too. Watching Josh you could be out of a job."  
  
"I'm beginning to notice that. It was nice to see you Matt." The Congressman left.  
  
"Call Leo and Toby tell them that Congressman Skinner is on board and we didn't have to give him anything."  
  
"You managed to convince a Republican to agree to one of our bills without giving him anything?"  
  
"I'm remarkably diplomatic and logical. Danny, do you want to finish asking your questions before Sam arrives for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Josh. You've been really helpful." Danny said following Donna into the office.  
  
TBC 


	4. Donna does good

~ ~ ~  
  
"I hear Donna had a victory this morning." Sam said leaning against the bullpen wall.  
  
"How often have you convinced a Democrat let alone a Republican who was wavering on a bill without giving them anything?"  
  
"Never. Nobody gets anything in this town for nothing."  
  
"Donna does apparently. Do you want me to get her?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know what she wants to talk to me about?" Sam asked.  
  
"Only something to do with the First Lady. Did you know Leo gave out cards with guidelines on how longs meetings should last when we first got to the White House?"  
  
"Yes, Cathy has one. Now Donna."  
  
"DONNA, SAM's HERE."  
  
"STOP BELLOWING JOSHUA." Donna said coming to the door. "Danny's going back to the press room before CJ's briefing. I'll be back in an hour." She informed him. "Come along Sam."  
  
"Bye Josh."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Josh is Donna in?" Toby asked three hours later.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Does she have a few hours free?" He stated.  
  
"Her schedule is empty."  
  
"Good." He stepped to the door. "Donna."  
  
"Hello Toby."  
  
"Well done with Skinner." He congratulated her.  
  
"Thanks. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting with three Republicans who are adamantly against the new Health Care Bill we're working on in ten minutes. I need you to sit in on the meeting with me. Sam was going to but he's working on something for the First Lady which he said to ask you about. Josh says you have time."  
  
"Let me just save this and I'll be right with you."  
  
"Where's Danny?" Toby asked.  
  
"He's in the press room writing up his notes. Josh." She said hitting the intercom. "I need the file on the Health Care Bill. It's on your desk. I'll collect it on my way out."  
  
"What no yelling?" Toby asked.  
  
"We've been yelling but I thought I should try to teach him something while I have the power. Let's go." Donna got up from behind the desk and headed to the door. "The file?" Josh held it out to her.  
  
"Do good in there!" He smiled.  
  
"And you keep working on those index cards."  
  
"Okay, what did you do with Josh?" Toby asked as they made their way to the Roosevelt Room."  
  
"He's been trying to condense the Education report onto index cards all day, while having to deal with the rest of my job. I think he's gained a certain appreciation for assistants. So why do you really want me in this meeting?"  
  
"I need you to sit in so you can tell Josh about the meeting as we're bound to have many meetings with these congressmen before the bill passes."  
  
"Okay." Donna said as Toby opened the door for her.  
  
"Congressmen, you all know Donna Moss, Josh Lyman's assistant. She'll be sitting in on this meeting as she's cover Josh's job today while he learns about the role of assistants in the White House."  
  
"It's nice to see you all again Congressmen." Donna said cheerfully.  
  
"You too Miss Moss." The Congressmen all shook her hand.  
  
"Okay, lets start." Toby said as she began to debate the benefits of the bill and who it would help and the Congressmen debated why they were against it. Donna sat back and listened to their arguments every now and then make a note of something she should tell Josh on a piece of paper. Some of the Congressmen's arguments seemed to stem from the fact that they were Republicans and therefore disagreed with everything Toby said because he was Democrat.  
  
"Congressmen." Donna said startling herself that something came out of her mouth.  
  
"Yes Miss Moss." Congressman Timolovi asked.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked a question?"  
  
"Go ahead." He said sitting back in his chair, Toby looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I know I'm just an assistant and I don't have a voice in anything remotely connected to government. I know I'm only acting as Deputy Chief of Staff today because Josh is being punished for being Josh. So my question isn't the role of Government to do what best serves the people? To make the country better so that our children can have better lives and live in a better world than we do?"  
  
"Err, yes." Congressman Taylor replied.  
  
"So shouldn't you as members of Congress want what's best for the people and despite partisanship, despite the fact that you're Republicans and this White House is Democrat shouldn't we work together to provide the best for the people. This bill provides additional funding for rural hospitals and inner city hospitals to provide better quality health care for people who need it. People who can't afford quality health insurance, people who rely on Medicare, these people don't live in good conditions, in nice houses with air conditioning and cable TV. This people live in homes with rats and bad sanitary conditions, which means that they have a higher chance of illness. We want these people to know that when they go to the hospital they can get the help they need. One in five children is born into poverty and this bill means that hospitals will be able to provide them with the health care they need. Republicans and Democrats need to work together on this bill to help the people, to do what you were elected to do, to make the country a better place. You can do that by voting yes to this bill and not arguing that it doesn't fit with Republican policy. It's a good bill and it helps people." Donna closed her mouth, not knowing where that had come from.  
  
There was a pause while everyone was shocked.  
  
"She's right. We should work together to help the people." Congressman Zetman sighed. "This bill is a step in the right direction." The other two Congressmen nodded in agreement.  
  
"You have our votes for this Health Care Bill." Congressman Taylor added.  
  
"Thank you. It was nice meeting with you Congressmen." Toby said shaking their hands. Toby and Donna stepped out into the hall. "You're amazing." Toby picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Toby, put that young woman down." A voice came.  
  
"Sorry Mr President." Toby said putting her down. "Do you think we could fire Josh and give Donna his job permanently?"  
  
"Performing more miracles Donna." He inquired.  
  
"No sir." Donna said.  
  
"She just convinced three Republican Congressmen that we very against the new Health Care Bill to agree to vote for it, in ten minutes when I had been arguing with them for an hour and a half."  
  
"Is this true Donna?" Jed asked.  
  
"They're going to vote for the bill yes. But I only pointed out the obvious that both you and they were elected to help improve the lives of the people in this country and at the moment the best way they could do that was to ignore partisanship and vote for this bill because it provides better health care for people who need it."  
  
"Good work Donna, and well done with your meeting with Congressman Skinner this morning as well. Abbey also wanted me to say thank you for getting Sam involved in her pet project."  
  
"I'm just doing my job sir. If you'll excuse I need to get back and see if Josh has finish trying to make index cards on the Education report." Jed nodded. Donna left them.  
  
"Mr President I'm serious about giving her Josh's job. She's not patronising, she hasn't offended anyone and she's going to get a Health Care bill passed that is going to help millions of people."  
  
"We can't give her Josh's job Toby. It's Josh's job, I'll talk to Leo and see what we can come up with. Nice work by the way."  
  
"Yes sir." Jed headed back towards Leo's office, the secret service agents trailing him.  
  
"Is he busy?" He asked Margaret. She quickly rose to her feet.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Thank you." He knocked an entered.  
  
"Mr President." Leo stood to his feet.  
  
"Donna convinced Timolovi, Taylor and Zetman to vote for the Health Care Bill."  
  
"Really? Good for her, she's having a good day."  
  
"Toby wants us to give her Josh's job. I know that's not feasible, couldn't we promote her or give her a raise."  
  
"We can't promote her she's not qualified; she doesn't have a degree so she can't get that big a raise."  
  
"I'll mull it over. We have to do something."  
  
"I know sir. This is why she was chosen to act as Deputy C.O.S. I'd like nothing better than to give her more responsibility but I think Congress would have a problem with it."  
  
"I'll think about it. Thank you." He used the door to enter the Oval Office.  
  
Twenty minutes later he yelled for Charlie.  
  
"Yes Mr President."  
  
"Charlie, I need Donna Moss's college transcript."  
  
"Sir, she didn't finish college so I."  
  
"Personnel will have a transcript of what she passed, while she was at college if they can't help you get the Secret Service or the FBI to get it for you. Then once you have I need you to get me the Dean of Georgetown on the phone."  
  
"Did Zoey?" He started.  
  
"Zoey didn't do anything. But I need to talk to him. Transcript first."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Josh, I need three memo's Donna has written you in the last two years, two on political strategy which are longer than 3000 words and a memo on the political state of another country, which is as long as possible." Charlie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The President would like to see them as soon as possible."  
  
"Again I ask why?"  
  
"He's the President he doesn't have to give an explanation for his actions but he'd like the memos within the next hour or so he told me when he asked me to ask you for them."  
  
"I wouldn't know where she keeps those memos. Hang on DONNA."  
  
"Josh, as I have asked you countless times not to yell today." She said coming out of the office. "What did you want?"  
  
"Where do you keep a copy of all the memos you write for me?"  
  
"They're backup onto a disk and sent with a hardcopy to OEAB on Saturdays. What did you need a memo on?"  
  
"The President needs to see one of them." Josh said after Charlie shot him a look.  
  
"There is a list with a brief description of topic and word count and the code for the disk it's stored on the hard drive. Hang on." She lent over the computer and taped in a few keys and brought the document up. "There you go. Was there anything else?"  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"Good because I've almost finished reorganising your desk, so you can find things."  
  
"Donna, the President said to say well done on the meeting on the Health Care bill again. He says you should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Donna, what happened at the meeting? You just said it went okay." Josh asked turning to look at her.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Obviously not. Donna?"  
  
"They're going to vote yes to the bill."  
  
"Because." Charlie prompted. Donna glared at him.  
  
"Because I pointed out an obvious fact that the bill was good for the people and should be put down because of partisanship."  
  
"You convinced three Republican's who never agree with us to vote yes to one of our bills?" Josh asked. Donna nodded. "You're amazing." He picked her up and spun around.  
  
"I'm getting a lot of that today. Can you put me down your back?" She yelled.  
  
"I don't know, that could count as sexual harassment Josh." CJ said leaning against the bullpen wall.  
  
"At least the President was around this time?"  
  
"This time?" CJ asked.  
  
"Toby decided to pick me up and spin me around outside the Roosevelt room, the President was walking by at the time. But I have to say I like being called amazing."  
  
"You did well today getting the votes and giving nothing away. Do you want to go out and get a drink as soon as I call a full lid?" CJ asked.  
  
"She can't get drunk, I need her in early tomorrow so that I can get all the work done I didn't get done today." Josh stated.  
  
"Thank you Joshua, I can speak for my safe. I love too."  
  
"Josh, we need the President needs those memos before six thirty."  
  
"Which ones do you need?" Donna asked.  
  
"Two 3000 or more word memos on political strategy and one on the political state of another country that you've written in the last two years." Donna scanned down the list and wrote a few numbers on a piece of paper. She grabbed the phone and dialled the extension for OEAB.  
  
"Hi Flora it's Donna. I need you to send over some of the disks from the box of Josh's memos. There are three of them reference numbers JL1234, JL0578, JL0978. We needed them in the next thirty minutes if possible.. Thanks Flora and say hi to Kara for me. Yeah, I'm sure Josh will have me over there looking for something again soon. Yeah bye." She turned back to the group. "They're be here in thirty minutes. You just need to load the disks and access these files and print them."  
  
"How do you do that?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Organisation and knowing the people over at OEAB helps as well I spend enough time over there. CJ let me know when you want to leave. Charlie if the President wants any more memos let me know and Josh do something. I'm going down to the mess to get something to eat." She walked off leaving them.  
  
"She really is amazing." Charlie said. "I have to get back. Bring those memos over when you're done." Charlie headed back towards the Oval Office.  
  
"That she is." Josh agreed.  
  
"You should read the article Danny wrote it's good." CJ said.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow like everyone else. Like Donna said do something" 


	5. The President's reward

"Mr President I have the memos you asked for." Josh said as he entered the Oval Office.  
  
"Charlie, fax them to the Dean. He'll be in his office until seven. When he calls back put him straight through."  
  
"Yes sir." Charlie took the memos from Josh and went to the outer office.  
  
"Dean Sir?" Josh asked.  
  
"Of Georgetown, we're going to get Donna her degree in Political Science so we can give her a promotion and a pay rise. The Dean's seen her college transcripts from before, the memos cover part of the work and she needs to take an exam sometime next week, so she'll need some time off for revision. But between us we should be able to help her cover all the information she needs."  
  
"You're going to get her a degree? And promote her to what I need her as my assistant." Josh questioned.  
  
"Senior Advisor to the office of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. That way she'll be able take meetings which she seems to be good at and she'll still be able to do most of her job, but we'll assign someone to be Donna's assistant they can cover the over flow."  
  
"This is big." Josh stated. "How come she didn't tell me?"  
  
"Because we haven't told her yet. I wanted to get it set up before we did. Basically she has enough credits and with working her she just needs to take a final exam and Georgetown will award her a degree. The Dean is going to let me know which day next week."  
  
"Can I tell her? She's been on at me for years about a pay rise."  
  
"If she passes the exam she gets a new title and a ten percent pay rise. She deserves it for putting up with you, let alone strong arming Republicans."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mr President." Charlie said entering the room, carrying a box. "This was just couriered over from Georgetown."  
  
"Thank you. Josh, take this and give it to Donna, it's all the revision material she'll need to for the exam and some paperwork that needs to be completed so she's registered at Georgetown."  
  
"Thanks Charlie." Josh said taking the box. "I'd better get back to work."  
  
"How's it going? Being an assistant I mean?"  
  
"It's a lot harder work than it looks sir. Did you know Leo handed out guidelines to the assistants on how long meetings should last?" He asked.  
  
"No, but if he handed them out to the people we were supposed to be meeting with it might help us keep on schedule. Now go and talk to Donna."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Donna." Josh said as he walked into the office and placed the box on the desk.  
  
"What's in the box?" She asked.  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute. I need you to let me be your boss again for five minutes."  
  
"Okay. What do you need?" She asked.  
  
"Remember how you're always on at me about getting you a pay rise?" Donna nodded. "I have a way of getting you one and a change in title but I need you to do something first."  
  
"Did you say a pay rise?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Yes. But you need to go over to Georgetown and sit an exam sometime next week."  
  
"Why do I need to sit an exam?" She asked.  
  
"So you can get your political science degree. Then you get a ten percent raise, the title of Senior Advisor to the office of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and an assistant to help you cover some of the day to day stuff that you do as my assistant."  
  
"I'm going to get my degree. I don't have enough credits." She said logically.  
  
"The President called the Dean. He seems to think that with what credits you do have and the memos and experience you've had working here you should be fine. You just need to pass the exam. The stuff in the box is revision material sent over by the Dean. We'll all help you."  
  
"This is big."  
  
"I know. But you can do it we all believe in you." Donna sat stunned.  
  
"What did you say to her?" CJ asked from the door way.  
  
"Nothing, she's just a little shell shocked. Hey CJ do you much about Political Science?" Josh replied.  
  
"I'm the Press Secretary I don't make laws I just tell people about the ones you get passed and we take the credit for. Why?"  
  
"Donna is taking a Political Science final next week; we've got to help her learn all this stuff." He pointed at the box.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the President call the Dean of Georgetown about it a couple of hours ago. She needs to finish her degree, so she can get her promotion and a pay rise. The Dean is giving her accreditation for all the work she does here, apparently all that useless information she knows is actually useful after all and the President is back her up. She just needs to take the final."  
  
"She gets a promotion if she passes as well?" CJ questioned.  
  
"Senior Advisor to the office of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, plus an assistant to help keep up with all the work she does as my assistant as well as take meetings so I don't offend Republicans."  
  
"Donna?" CJ said look at Donna who looked like a stunned mullet. The phone rang.  
  
"Lyman." Josh said answering it automatically. "Yeah. Thanks Charlie. I'll tell her." He hung up. "Friday morning 9 o'clock. The Dean is going to come here to supervise the test personally so you don't even have to leave the building."  
  
"Donna." CJ said again.  
  
"Go and do your press conference and then you can take her out and get her drunk. We'll sort out revision tomorrow. I'll finish up here."  
  
"I'll be back in an hour Donna." She nodded.  
  
"Come on lets go to the mess and get you some sweet tea." Josh said crouching down beside her. "Donna." He clicked his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You phased out on us there. Come we'll go and get you some sweet tea. Then CJ will be back in an hour to help you get drunk."  
  
"Okay." She nodded. "This is big though."  
  
"I know."  
  
A/N: Does anyone know anywhere I can quickly download Season four episodes that's not Kazza which seems to be taking hours? E-mail me at shazbucket101@aol.com 


	6. Donna is drunk

"Hey Sam, so you know anything about Political Science?" Josh asked stood the doorway to Sam's office holding a textbook.  
  
"Josh, if you didn't notice that big oval office about sixty feet away, the leader of the free world works there and we work for him. So I'd have to say yes I know something about Political science. Why?"  
  
"Donna, has to learn it for her final on Friday and I've never heard of half this stuff. Read this." Josh put the text book in front of Sam.  
  
"Okay, I didn't know that." He flipped the page "And I didn't know that either. Who the hell writes this stuff, you don't need to know that in day to day politics?"  
  
"But you do for finals apparently."  
  
"Then I'm glad I did a law degree rather than political science. Tell Donna if she needs any help going through this to ask. I might even learn something. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"CJ took her out to celebrate. Something to do with the sisterhood. But this isn't it, there is a whole box full but there is a list of things she should revise which should make it easier."  
  
"Think of it as research; condense the important bits onto index cards." Sam suggested. "It works for everything else round here."  
  
"Yeah. I'd better go and finish some of the paperwork I was supposed to do today."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm coming." Josh said with a yawn. It was almost three in the morning and he'd only gotten to sleep but the banging on his door had woken him. He opened the door. "Donna?"  
  
"Joshua, Joshy Joshy, Joshy, Joshua."  
  
"You're drunk." He said with a smile.  
  
"I didn't say." She didn't say anything only wrapped her arm around her neck and kissed him, knocking the breath out of him. He carefully pushed her away.  
  
"Come in I'll get some coffee."  
  
"Thank you." She said. "I came to say thank you." She kissed him again.  
  
"I think you'd better stop that or you'll hate me in the morning. Sit and I'll get you some coffee."  
  
"But Joshy, I like kissing you." She groaned sitting in the middle of the couch.  
  
"Yeah well, that's nice of you to say Donna, but it's not very appropriate." He said as he made her a cup of instant coffee.  
  
"Who cares?" She slurred.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the White House Press corps would."  
  
"Who cares about the press #hick# corps?" She hiccupped.  
  
"CJ. Who I should have warned you have a delicate system."  
  
"Don't too much te.. teq. teque. grasshoppers."  
  
"Here drink this." He handed her the cup.  
  
"Don't wanna." She nodded her head.  
  
"Donna, drinking it now." Josh insisted.  
  
"No." She said before downing the whole cup.  
  
"Good. Now lie down and go to sleep."  
  
"No not sleepy." As soon as her head hit the cushion she was asleep.  
  
"Night Donna." He said as he pulled off her shoes and then covered her with a blanket.  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I having trouble with what else should happen so any suggestions would be appreciated. 


	7. Presidential Aid

When Josh left for work the next morning Donna was still asleep on his couch. He'd left her a note telling her to come in when she was ready. Josh whistled as he walked into the White House and made his way to his office. Switching on the light he sat back down in his chair and dialled the extension for Charlie.  
  
"Charlie Young." He answered.  
  
"Charlie, its Josh. Does the President have a few minutes to spare this morning?"  
  
"Let me just look." Josh heard Charlie looking through the appointment book. "Wait a minute." Josh heard Charlie put his hand over the mouth piece. "Good morning Mr President, do you have a few minutes to see Josh."  
  
"Tell him I'll see him now." Josh heard the President reply.  
  
"Josh, the President can see you now." Charlie relayed to him.  
  
"I'm on my way over." Josh hung up the phone and grabbed the piece of paper he'd previously placed on the desk.  
  
"You can go straight in." Charlie said as Josh made it to the outer office.  
  
"Good morning Mr President." Josh said as he entered the Oval Office.  
  
"Good morning Josh, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Jed asked.  
  
"It's about this exam Donna has too take she's going to need some help if she's going to pass it. This is what she needs to learn." Josh handed over the piece of paper. "Donna remembers conversations pretty well, I was thinking if someone could talk the topics over with her it might be a good place to start."  
  
"And what does Donna say about this?" Jed inquired.  
  
"She was asleep on my couch the last time I saw her so not a lot at the moment sir." Jed looked up at him. "She was a bit shocked yesterday so CJ took her out for a drink. Donna got drunk on Tequila and Grasshoppers and decided she hadn't thanked me. I was worried about her making it home so I'm letting her sleep it off on my couch." Josh supplied.  
  
"I can help impart some of the information she needs about political theory. Charlie, get in here." He yelled.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I need you to get me someone from state, the foreign minister, the National Security Advisor, some from the Economics committee, and the Attorney General on a conference call as soon as possible."  
  
"Can I tell them why?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Tell them its not a national emergency I need there help though."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Don't you think the country will think it's a waste of resources to use such valuable people to brief Donna for an exam?"  
  
"If she's going to Senior Advisor to the Office of the White House Chief of Staff she'll need to be brief on things anyway. We're just pre-empting it slightly. Besides which no one needs to know. These people are in and out the White House anyway. Leave it with me I'll set up a series of appointments for her and you can fit your schedule round that. Get Sam and Toby to help too. By the way have you read Danny's article?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You should. I'll get back to you. Now go help me run the country."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Morning CJ." Josh said cheerfully stood in her office doorway.  
  
"Do you have to sound so chipper this time of the morning?" She groaned.  
  
"That's what you get for getting my assistant so drunk on Tequila and Grasshoppers that she deems it necessary to wake me up at three in the morning."  
  
"You told me to get her drunk." CJ countered.  
  
"Drunk is fine if it's beer, but Donna is not a good person to feed Tequila to she gets slightly frisky."  
  
"And you're a guy your problem with that is?" CJ asked.  
  
"She's Donna, she has a history of dating gomers and letting her get overly friendly with some jerk is not a good idea and would probably bring the White House into disrepute."  
  
"As far as anyone knows, even still technically she's your assistant. Nobody really cares that much, it's worse when you do something stupid. Do I have to remind you of your secret plan to fight inflation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So did you want something or did you just come to annoy me because you knew I had a hangover?"  
  
"A little of both. No the real reason I came over was to see if you had a copy of Danny's article I could read. Donna is here to get me the paper yet."  
  
"Where is Donna?" CJ asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her she was crashed out on my couch. I didn't think it was a good idea to send her home when she was that drunk." CJ leafed through the pile of papers on her desk and drew out one and tossed it to Josh. "Thanks. By the way no word to the press that the President is setting up briefings for Donna."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"The National Security Advisor, someone from state, someone from the economic committee, the Foreign Minster and Oliver Babbish."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'll need briefings for her new role; unofficially they're going to talk over with her areas she needs to learn for revision. Donna is good at remembering conversations from off the top of her head."  
  
"I see. Read the article and let me get back to dying here and don't let Toby anywhere near me."  
  
"Sure. I'll be in my office." He walked back to his office and opened the paper to the right page and began to read."  
  
A/N: Sorry this part so long but I was trying to figure out what Danny's article should say to write on the end of this part but I have quite got it worded right yet so I thought I'd just post this part first and keep working on Danny's article. 


End file.
